


Sloppy Walked in on Sex (This is a joke btw)

by letmeflyagain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BIGGEST TURN ON EVER, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), angry space dad, getting walked in on, iS A FUCKING GOOD THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeflyagain/pseuds/letmeflyagain
Summary: They get walked in onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn





	1. Whoops

"Lance, I want to do it too... mmm... but, we can't do it here- Ah!" Keith lets out a little groan as Lance's lips graze his neck.

"Why not?" Lance smirks while he licks a trail of saliva up Keith's neck.

"Mm... Lance, you know these walls aren't sound proo- Ngh...!"

"Mullet head, honestly, I don't care. I'm like ninety nine point nine percent sure the others already know and will just leave us alone," He swoops down to kiss his nose, "We've only done it in the bay, and it's really uncomfortable there. You should know, you get slammed into the ground all the time- don't hit me. Besides, I really need you right now, and your dick is telling me you need me too." Lance teases.

"Fine. But only if you suck me off." Keith compromises.

"Deal! Your cock is too tasty to refuse!" Lance laughs, completely aware of his horrible attempt at dirty talk.

He quickly gets the cringing boy's shirt off as he trails kisses down his chest to his stomach before slipping his pants and boxers off slowly.

"Lance... Mh..." Keith pushes his head away from his throbbing member, holding his face so he'll look him straight in the face.

"When I tell you to stop, don't."

Lance grins, nodding, "I already know."

Keith has a habit of screaming out words of displeasure during sex, even though it's always the one way around. 

Lance knows if he really wants him to stop, he'll shove him off.

"Can I suck you off now? Pretty please?"

Keith nods, his cheeks flushing as Lance contently nuzzles his nose into his hard member.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it!" Keith whines.

Lance takes the tip into his mouth, then slowly moves down to the shaft.

"Fuck..." He breaths out, "Lance... No deepthroating, they'll n-ngh... notice your voice is... ah!"

Lance obliges, taking some of him into his hand as well.

His tongue teases the underside of the head and Keith's whimpers start up.

"Fuck! Lance, don't- ngh!" He stumbles over his words as they pile onto each other, and Lance hums against him.

A loud... sound... erupts from Keith at this act, and his cum soon flows down Lance's throat as he sucks hard, trying to drain Keith.

"Lance, no! Fuck! Let go!" He cries out as his over sensitive head is teased meanly by Lance's rough tongue.

"Hmmmm?"

"Stop, please..." He whimpers out, finally managing to get Lance off.

"Asshole..." Keith breaths out as the Cuban boy laughs at him.

They quickly get rid of the rest of their clothes, tossing them somewhere unimportant in the room.

"Keith, get the space lube."

"Do you have to call it that every time?" Keith snickers as he reaches for the drawer filled with lube.

It was a buy one get one hundred free for two hundred gack at the Earth store, and they weren't going back to that mall any time soon...

Lube is littered discreetly across the castle, in the bay, in their lions.

In Keith.

"Ah! There!" He moans out as Lance's fingers brushes up against his prostate.

"You ready?" Lance asks, not afraid to show how horny he is.

"Mhm."

"Do you want to sit today, or are you going to let me?" Lance thrusts his hips suggestively and Keith covers his face, half to cover his laugh and half to cover his disappointment in his tastes in men.

Although, his first boyfriend, kiss and his virginity have all been claimed by an adorable and caring boy that asks for consent for almost every sexual move he makes.

Maybe it isn't that bad.

"You're lucky I love you." Keith says, then thrusts his hips as well, "I'll let you."

"You... are... so... CUTE!" Lance giggles as he hops onto the naked boy, their skinny limbs making contact.

"Now hurry up and fuck me, daddy." Keith says, struggling not to break out into laughter.

Lance backs up, his hand over his heart in fake offence.

"Dude, you know I don't like incest." He shivers as Keith laughs at him.

"I know Lance, I don't either. I'm just teasing." 

He pulls him on top of him and starts to hump Lance's leg.

"Seriously, though, hurry."

Lance cradles the side of Keith's face and he nuzzles into his hand.

"Fuck... Ok, I'm going in."

"Mhm...." 

Lance reaches down to line himself up slowly, making sure Keith is ok the entire time as both of their moans and grunts slip out.

"Keith? You ok? You're tense..."

"You would be too if I was- gah!" Lance slips in before he can say anything else.

He kisses up Keith's neck, his hands resting on his hips lightly.

"Fuck! Don't move!"

"I'm not. You are." Lance points out, amused.

"Then move!"

Lance signals he understands this command by thrusting into him.

"AH! More- Oh shit...!"

"You're so hot... writhing under me..." Lance moans into his ear, grasping around for a pillow to prop under Keith's head, knowing he'll be arching his back pretty soon.

"Lance! No! Ah...!"

Keith feels him hesitate for a second, being the consent needing person he is, and grinds his hips up, causing loud moans to escape both of them.

"Fuck!" Keith yells out as Lance thrusts even harder, slamming into his prostate repeatedly as quick as he can manage.

"You feel so fucking good inside..." 

Keith responds with with a ear piercing scream as he cums, his back completely leaving the bed.

As a stored up load spurts out, he starts screaming again.

"Lance, babe, stop!"

As soon as he starts to push at his arms, Lance stops, a little disappointed.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"I don't think you hurt him, but you sure as hell hurt our fucking eyes!" A high voice squawks.

Lance immediately throws the covers over them, screaming as well.

"What the fuck?!"

"I should be asking that! What the fuck are you two doing?!" Shiro yells, stomping into the room.

"Did they do something to your eyes when they took your arm?!?! I was getting fucked by my boyfriend, and it felt pretty fucking good till you barged in, thank you!" Keith retaliates, triggered as fuck.

"Do you mind not screaming?! We thought he was forcing you!" Hunk screeches back.

"Can you get out?! I still have a fucking hard on and I need to cum!" Lance whines.

Shiro gasps, a hand placed to his heart, "PIDGE IS FOURTEEN, YOU INAPPROPRIATE FUCKS-"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME?!" Pidge screeches.

"And, we're leaving!" Allura swoops in like the cool space mom she is, "We'll all be in the lounge as soon as you're ready, ok you little quiznacks?"

"OUT!"

The (automatic) door somehow slams shut and an angered Shiro can be heard from down the hall.

"At least Coran wasn't there?" Lance half asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh my quiznack, Lance." Keith laughs, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I guess the one percent was right. They didn't know." Lance sighs into his lips.

"I got a boner from you rubbing against me, so can you fuck me again?"

"Gladly."


	2. Whoops again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn my hand keeps slipping

"When did you two start fucki- quiznacking, and why?!" Shiro yells at the two teens like a father would yell at his son and his son's boyfriend he just caught fucking- oh, wait.

"Why do you wanna know?!" Keith pouts angrily.

It's hard to take him seriously though, since he's sitting on Lance's lap because of his sore butt.

"Because his son and his son's boyfriend were just caught quiznacking!" Pidge yells.

Hunk adds in, "Space dad must know all!"

"Ugh. Remember the mission we accidentally kissed on? When Shiro hit Lance too hard and he smacked into me? We talked after that and realized we both like each other, so..." Keith explains, his face softening and reddening at the memory.

"And then we fucked the next free day we got." Lance snorts.

Keith hits him, but they're both laughing.

"My question is, why do you keep trying to seduce me if he is your spouse?" Allura asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and why do you clash all the time?" Coran asks as well.

"Number one, because you're hot, and number two, because it's our thing, you know? Lance and Keith, dick in neck- neck in neck."

Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing, and even Shiro cracks a slight smile.

"Did I not teach you boys how to sounds a sound lock on the room?!" Coran asks another question.

"You didn't teach any of us." Pidge points out in between her laughter.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to."

"Do you use protection?!" Shiro asks sternly.

"Nope." Lance springs, popping the p, "There aren't exactly rubbers up in space."

"He pulls out." Keith corrects, immediately reddening even more.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Please tell me you at least use lube and not saliva."

"We didn't buy those one hundred and one bottles of space lube for bathing Kaltenecker." Keith explains, then adds in, "But yes, he does sometimes lick m- hello there."

At this point, most of the tension has been lost and everyone bursts out laughing at Keith's attempted cover up.

"Wait..." Hunk pauses, "When I looked into Keith's mind when we were in Voltron... I thought it was a- oh lord."

The laughing continues, and after a bit everyone ends up going to their separate ways.

Keith goes back to Lance's room.

Once they realize there's a sound lock on the room, they put a sock on the door handle, and it stays there all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOOPS

**Author's Note:**

> Lol whoops my hand slipped


End file.
